


Your Name

by staywiththeangels



Category: Original Work
Genre: My work - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywiththeangels/pseuds/staywiththeangels
Summary: Just another poem ❤️





	Your Name

The way your name falls from his lips

And when he tells you

That it's not forever

You push down the pain and

Breath out that

You don't care because you'd rather

Have him breath your name out in small gasps

Than not have him say it at all

Because you're already in love

For the past four years

So even if it hurts you

You'll take the risk


End file.
